All I want for Christmas is Tino!
by amayaxmusic1
Summary: Young Maria has had a crush on Tino for as long as she's been sitting next to him in her school life. She hasn't wished for anything for Christmas for 7 years and for the first time she's wish for something for Christmas; Tino. Will she get her Tino wrapped up in ribbon or will she wake up to a lonely Christmas? OC x Finland (Tino) If he's out of character I'm really sorry!


**Amaya: Okie dokie people of the earth! It's Amaya and this oneshot is very special, yes! This is my very first Christmas oneshot for Hetalia! I love this anime so much and it has really helped me with my grades XD OK! I hope you enjoy this, please comment, fave or whatever, I hope you like it! I'm sorry if the characters are a bit out of character but I don't know the 5 Nordics very well. **

**Finland: Amaya doesn't own Hetalia or any of its characters!**

**Amaya: Yeah sadly I don't… but please enjoy this oneshot, I loved writing this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Maria POV

Mum and Dad always said that I could get anything I wanted for Christmas; that was when I was 7 years of age, when I was 10 that was when I was told that Santa never actually existed, that it was my parents who got me the gifts that made me smile. From that day on I didn't ask for anything for Christmas, my parents doing everything to make me happy was the best gift of all. But this year, on my 17th Christmas, I was going to ask Santa for the one thing that I knew I couldn't get. The doors of the classroom opened revealing 5 boys, the Nordic 5; we called them this because each of them were from the countries which made up the Nordic 5. I heard the seat next to me being moved, I turned my head.

"Morning Maria!" Was it wrong that I wanted this blonde haired angel for Christmas?

"Mornin' Tino." I said back with a sheepish smile, he smiled back. I'd been sitting next to Tino for all of my school life, so I knew him like the back of my hand, and he knew me even better; I was an easy person to read. The boy next to me absolutely adored Christmas, he would wear a Santa's hat to school, wear a red Santa's coat and even have his 'Santa's to-do list', but it was obviously just for show and was empty; right? I watched as he got his books out with a smile, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a red and white book with the words 'Santa's to-do list' written in small black ink; hey wait what? His pen skid across the page at the speed of light, I couldn't even see what he was writing but he seemed to be happy. He stopped once he got to my name; he turned to me.

"Hey Maria what do you for Christmas?" I blushed, glaring at the empty space next to my name.

"W-W-Why do you ask? What are you, Santa Claus?" He winked before touching the side of his nose twice with his index finger.

"Maybe ~"

….Huh? I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Haha Tino but still, why are you asking?" He tapped his pen on the space next to my name.

"Because I wanna get you something; anything in particular?" 'You', I thought. The 4 other Nordics who sat behind us started to listen in. Tino took no notice. 'What do I say!?'

"I-I want something- " 'someone' "That I'll love forever and never get tired of seeing." He hummed with a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Whilst Tino was scribbling away someone kept throwing small balls of paper at me. I got my pen, turned around and stabbed my pen toward the desk.

"Missed me, missed me, betchya wanna-" I hit the blonde in the face.

"I'd never kiss you Mathias." I smiled sickly at the 18 year old. The pen had landed between his middle and ring finger. Mathias grinned.

"Oh but I know who you would though, not to mention that there's a 99.9% chance that I know what you want for Christmas." I glared but Tino shot straight up, his eyes shining with happiness.

"What is it?!" Mathias laughed whilst I dug the heel of my foot into his ankle, he cringed.

"Are you that dense Tino? Even Ice and Lukas know!" What!? I looked at the pair of them, they nodded in return.

"Really, you guys know too?" They nodded at Tino, Mathias rolled his eyes.

"Dude what she wants for Christmas starts with 'Y' and ends in –" I slapped my hand across his mouth making Lukas smirk lightly.

"Maria why'dya do th-" Saved by the bell. I snapped my head to the front of the classroom; everything went silent once the teachers' footsteps were heard.

* * *

Maria POV (still)

Throughout the whole day there was not one second where the Nordic 5 let up, Tino was all over what I wanted for Christmas, Mathias kept trying to get me to tell Tino that I like him, Su-san just kept backing up Tino, Mathias miraculously got Ice to support him as well as Lukas. That guy could do the impossible I swear. Thankfully it was the end of the school term so we had Christmas break for a whole 2 weeks. During those 2 weeks, I wouldn't be bothered by the Nordic 5 for a while, byut that didn't mean that I wouldn't miss my blonde haired angel. I ran to my locker before any of the Nordic 5 could get me and began to search for the Christmas cards for my family and friends. I stared at Tino's card before placing it in my gift bag gently.

"I think I'll give it to him next year." And with that I headed home.

* * *

With the Nordic 5, Normal POV

The boys had just finished their search for the young Maria but soon came to the conclusion that she'd already left. A visible frown was on the young Tino's lips.

"Aww man! What kind of a Santa Claus am I if I miss somebody, especially her…" he mumbled the last part but Lukas heard. The tall blonde dug his head in his hands before shouting at the young Tino.

"You dumbo, don't you remember what I said!?" Tino sighed before fetching out a long piece of paper with many inked words written upon it. The paper went 3 metres in front of him. Mathias was gob smacked.

"Of course I do! I made a list of all the things that begin with the 'Y' but I can't find the thing that Maria would want, I mean I doubt she'd want a yoyo for Christmas." If Mathias could cry he would've at that moment. He slapped Tino on the back.

"Idiot, if that girl had let me finish life would've been 10 times easier. What she wants begins with 'Y' and -"

"I know that but -!" Mathias slapped his hand over the smaller blonde's mouth.

"Let me finish." The smaller boy nodded whilst the taller boy grinned.

"What she wants, begins with 'Y' and ends in 'U'." The young boy looked confused, the two brothers pointed at Tino.

"She wants you." Tino blushed.

"H-Hey wait so, she likes me the way I like her?" The 4 nodded. smiled.

"Yosh! I'll make this her best Christmas ever!" Mathias grinned, putting his thumbs up.

"Good because Christmas is 3 days away." And with that Tino was no longer in sight.

* * *

Normal POV

During this time Maria and Tino were busying themselves with the decorations, gifts (especially in Tino's case) cards etc, but what they didn't know was that the rest of the Nordic 5 were planning something; just for Tino and Maria.

* * *

December 22nd – Maria POV 

My parents were snuggled up on the couch near the fireplace, the lights on the Christmas tree were shining in their eyes; I didn't think I had the right to walking in so I just huddled with one of the bean bag chairs in my room. I stared at the empty piece of paper on my desk "My wish list", it's the one I bought 6 years ago and it was still empty; I had left it untouched for so many years. 'Should I?' I asked myself. I glared at the full moon in the sky behind my window. I grabbed a pen, sat at my desk and began to write on my wish-list.

'This year, I'm going to be selfish, I swear I won't ask for anything again because if I got him for Christmas then I wouldn't need anything. Oh Santa, if you really do exist; I want Tino for Christmas. Tie him up in ribbon and stuff him in a box with a label saying "Don't open until Christmas", you cfan do that! I don't care how he's presented to me (as long as he's alive and happy) as long as I get him for Christmas. I wanna tell him how I feel on Christmas day, so please Santa, for the first and last time; all I want for Christmas is Tino." It was as if a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders at that point. I stuffed the letter in a red envelope, licked it so it would stick and wrote on the front with my nicest hand writing 'Santa'. I ran down the stairs finding my parents in the kitchen, as quietly as possible I tiptoed over to the Christmas tree and gently placed my card on a branch.

Hopefully Tino wouldn't see my embarrassing confession in the spotlight of the trees lights.

* * *

December 23rd – Maria POV

My phone vibrated against my bed, my first reaction was pulling my warm covers over my head; didn't work. My second was stuffing my face in my apple scented pillow; same result. I came down to my last resort; I smashed my fist on its keyboard. Not a sound came out. After a couple of minutes I slowly (very slowly) slid the sheets off only to be bitten by the cool air, my teeth chattered together.

"Friggin' weather." I mumbled, slipping my shirt off as well as my trousers. Trying to ignore the bone chilling cold I shakily walked to my bathroom and did the daily routine.

Even though I really didn't want to, I got out of my warm shower, dried off and slipped on some skinny jeans and a white knitted jumper over my black vest. Looking into my mirror I brushed my auburn locks before pulling the top half of my hair into a pony tail. I ran down the stairs, my parents nowhere in sight. I pulled my white snow boots onto my feet and placed my snow white coat and ear muffs on. I grabbed my wallet from the kitchen counter as well as my cell phone and keys before sprinting out of the house. My parents cars were nowhere in sight telling me that they were at work, so I decided to go to the town fair on my own. The fair is held from the 20th to the 24th of December being because they would be spending Christmas with their loved ones. It was about half past 10 so the market place (where the fair is held) was fairly busy, I had immediately got myself a hot chocolate to warm myself up and munched on a couple of biscuits. The streets and roads were blocked off so it was safe for everyone to walk freely; everybody was hustling and bustling around the streets. Girls were giggling about the latest trends and the boys were talking which girl was the sexiest in the crowd; your everyday conversations basically. I recognised a lot of faces, I said some hello's and goodbyes, I bought a few notebooks and stationary for school, not to mention that I got a few more gifts; how all of this fit into one bag I'll never know. I continued to walk through the crowded streets, noticing that the temperature had dropped drastically. I started to shiver even more than before. I got to the centre of the town where the huge Christmas tree was, itt light shining through the thin smoke from all the grills. I sat down on the bench, still shaking and continued to sip from my cup of heavenly warmness.

"I wish I brought some gloves with me, I even forgot a scarf!" I glared at the passing couples.

"Maria?" I turned to the voice only to find _him. _I gulped.

"T-Tino, w-what are you doing here?" My blonde haired angel was here.

"I was just walking around; I live near here. You?" I lifted up my bag of shopping.

"I got bored so I went out." I tossed the empty cup into the bin before looking back at Tino. I blushed as I watched him snuggle into his dark blue scarf. 'He's so cute!' His eyes widened at me. 'he didn't' see me blush right?'

"Maria why didn't you wear a scarf!? You're freezing!" He tugged at my coat, noticing my ungloved hands. He gasped before grabbing both my ice cold hands in his warm ones.

"You're not even wearing gloves, you must be freezing Maria! Come here!" Hearing him being worried liked this made me smile, luckily he didn't see it. I watched as he slipped one of his gloves off.

"Here!" I stared at it before placing it on my right hand.

"Um thanks but one glove isn't really going to –" I stopped once I felt his bare hand grip my fingers tightly. I blushed once I saw what he had done.

"T-Tino -!" I stopped again once I felt him gently wrap his soft scarf around my neck; the other half was with him. He unconsciously pulled me toward him, our arms touching. I could hear my heart ringing through my ears. Tino looked at me with his innocent purple eyes.

"Warm now?" I nodded immediately trying to hide my blush under Tino's scarf. Unconsciously, I breathed in his scent; it was a soft bitter-sweet smell. 'Best of both worlds'. I thought.

"I can walk you back home if you want Maria?" 'That'd be wonderful!' I thought. I nodded, the blush still on my cheeks. He squeezed my hand gently.

"Then let's go!" And with that Tino dragged me all the way home; it's not like I wasn't happy though, I was delighted.

* * *

December 24th – Maria POV

For some reason me and Tino went through a bunch of films and during our marathon I got a call from my parents saying that they needed to stay with a relative who was currently in the hospital. I didn't want to be alone so Tino offered to sleep over, we both slept on the couch sharing a blanket whilst the fire burned brightly. When I woke up, Tino was looking at me with bright eyes.

"Mornin' Maria!" I yawned a bit before muttering back a reply. I glared at the dark sky through the curtains.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice a bit groggy.

"It's 6 o'clock in the evening." I nodded.

"Oh ok – hey wait what!? I slept that long!?" he chuckled a bit.

"It's probably because you were studying for those exams for so long; you know the exams before the end of term." He gently stroked the bottom of my eyes.

"At least the dark circles under your eyes are gone now." I blushed a bit.

I had slept through most of Christmas Eve with the person I wanted for Christmas. It was definitely the best Christmas Eve I had ever had. Later that night Tino had to leave quite quickly for some reason but he never told me.

* * *

That night, Normal POV.

Young Tino was now on his one night shift, after going all around the world sending gifts he was finally at his last stop; Maria's house. He slid through the chimney, all in red. When he had noticed that her parents were still not home his smile weakened, however once his eyes lay upon the sleeping beauty on the couch he smiled sweetly. He laid the presents which were for her parents under the tree before opening the letter on the tree. He blushed at the sweet words on the paper and decided to write a reply; once he was finished he placed the paper on the glass table before placing his lips on the girl's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Maria." And with that he made it back to his sleigh.

* * *

Christmas Day Maria POV

I woke up to the sound of a knock at my door but I passed it off as a kid throwing a snow ball at my door. I wasn't surprised to see the snow because of the forecast the last night; I managed to do the daily routine and got dressed in a pair of silver skinny jeans, a blue woolly jumper over my black vest which was decorated with white snowflakes. I slipped on a pair of snowflake earring which tapped against my jaw before letting my hair flow behind my back. I walked into the living room with my hot chocolate and once I sat down I noticed the blue envelope on my glass table. My name was written in beautiful calligraphy. Placing my hot chocolate on the table I grasped the envelope in between my fingers before opening it to find a letter. I read the neat words.

"_Dear Maria, once you read this please meet me outside, I've got something to give you__ something__. _

_I'll be waiting" _

I immediately rushed to my front door, letter in hand and heart racing. Who could it be?! Once I slipped on my snow boots, I opened the door only to walk the small crunch of the snow beneath my feet, the cold air bit at my skin. I looked up to see _him_.

"T-Tino?" I blushed and he did the same.

"U-Um hi Maria. Um, well, first things first." He shoved a bouquet of roses and gypsophila in my direction; I grasped the bouquet with my small hands.

"Merry Christmas Maria!"

"Th-Thanks Tino! Um, were you the one who gave me that letter?" He nodded slowly, the blush darkening on his cheeks.

"I need to tell you something. Um, well…. Mathias told me what you wanted for Christmas." What!? I gulped.

"Y-You!" He cut me off.

"C-Close your eyes." I did as I was told. I heard the snow crunch beneath his feet; I soon felt his breath on my lips. In shock I was about to move back but he caught my lips before I could do so. 'H-He's kissing me!?' After recovering from the shock I gladly put pressure on his lips with my own. I slipped my arms onto his shoulder whilst he placed his hands on my hips lightly.

"WOW! Cool it tiger!" We broke apart only to see the rest of the Nordic 5. I blushed but Tino looked up, a tint of pink reaching his cheeks.

"L-look up Maria." I did so only to find mistletoe. I smiled a bit before pressing my forehead against Tinos, he smiled back lovingly.

"All I want for Christmas is you Maria." And with that we kissed under the mistletoe, the rest of the Nordic 5 smiling.

"Man I wanna get a girlfriend!" I could only smile, wrapping my arms tenderly around my new boyfriend. This was the best Christmas I had ever had.

* * *

**Amaya: Okay people's! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot, and I hope it made you smile! Please comment, fave, PM if you really liked it and want more! I hope you all are shining with smiles today and if you had a kiss under the mistletoe today please PM I'd love to hear how you feel about your new relationships! I've never been in a relationship before but hopefully one day I'll have the guts to confess to my crush! Have a wonderful Christmas and have a great new year!**


End file.
